Vlad
by nojudging15
Summary: The title doesn't have a ton to do with it, just not feeling very creative. Basically this is the classic Danny's parents reject Danny, and Vlad saves the day! Vlad/Danny-Father/Son Rated for mentions of neglect, abuse, and it's a tiny bit bloody. Give it a read, it won't take much time!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's Madi! I know I owe a chapter on Broken to Silence, and I am working on it! I'm really just a slow writer. I'm posting this just to show my own writing because what's up of B2S is not my writing, it's mostly adopted! So this is all me; no beta or anything. I'll let you read now...**

"Stupid fruitloop" Danny muttered sometime after Vlad had flown away. It had been a particularly long night of ghost hunting _before_ Vlad had shown up. They had fought and argued for hours until Vlad nearly knocked Danny unconscious by throwing him head first into a large stone wall. He'd then given a ridiculously long-winded speech about why Danny should join him or something. Danny hadn't really been listening in his woozy state.

Danny was getting really sick of Vlad and his attempts to adopt him or whatever. Sure he couldn't claim to hate the man as much as he'd originally thought he did, but it was still unsettling to have someone try and make you into their evil apprentice!

Now it was 2:30 AM and Danny was beyond tired, beyond even exhaustion. He was fighting off sleep every time he blinked as he flew home, knowing it wouldn't be very smart to fall asleep with his head bleeding. He was just praying his parents hadn't noticed his absence. He'd been late for curfew quite a few times lately, not that his parents ever noticed. They were always too busy tinkering with some device designed to kill him (his ghost half). In fact, the only reason Danny was worried about getting caught is because his punishments had been getting worse and worse. He was starting to get scared even.

As Danny approached the house he thought his prayers had been answered. The lights in his home were off, save for the large neon "Fenton Works" sign on atop the house. Relief flooded his chest; no longer worried about being caught, Danny indiscreetly phased through his front door before transforming into his human half; sending a flash of light throughout the room and revealing his parents sitting on the couch together, now staring at him. They looked absolutely horrified.

Danny was flat out panicking. He'd worried about this happening so many times, and thought about what he would say or do. Now he was too shocked and terrified to form a coherent sentence.

For a minute Danny's parents stared blankly at him before the ghost boy began rambling, "Listen, it's not what you think, there was an accident, and I'm a good ghost and I try to help people. I didn't do anything to Danny, it's me both times, we look alike right? I'm so sor- OW!" He was cut off by his father punching him in the face. He flew back into a wall for the second time that day. He blinked several times to clear his vision and found some large ecto-guns pointed directly in his bruised face.

Danny couldn't believe it; his parents were rejecting him. He'd always been so sure that they would immediately accept who he was, that they'd love him no matter what. He was apparently very wrong.

Danny just sat there dumbly as his mother yelled, "You're no son of mine! I won't have a ghost as a son! I'll kill you before I admit you're my son!" Danny felt his heart break at his mother's harsh words; how could she say something like that? As he lay there, holding back tears, his parents began to shoot at him. That's when he finally changed back into his ghost form and flew away but, before he could, his mother managed to get three painful shots on him. Danny screamed in agony as his shoulder, stomach, and left side were all punctured by bullets. It took all his willpower not to fall out of the air, and somehow he managed to keep flying and get out of his house.

There had been some kind of ecto-repellent on the bullets and it made it feel as if his entire body was burning, the pain was nearly unbearable. He was void of all energy. It was pure adrenaline that kept him going until he reached his goal; the park. He had hidden a small, yet well stocked, medical kit there near a statue for emergencies during ghost fights.

Danny flew as quickly as he could, considering his injuries, this means that he was going at quite a slow rate. Tears were streaming down his face from both the physical pain, and the infinitely worse emotional pain. There was nothing to even compare it to; no situation that had ever caused him so much heartache. Heartache isn't even a good way to describe it. Danny felt as though someone had taken every organ in his chest and frozen it with the strongest of ice. It would have been less painful to hear that the world was going to end in a matter of hours, or that he had some deadly, terminal disease. Anything, honestly, would be better than this.

Danny was feeling weaker and weaker as he flew to his hiding spot: he knew he was sure to pass out from blood loss very soon. In fact, he was so weak he fell out of the air onto his poor abused body. He heard a sickening crack, before feeling even more pain, this time in his arm. The agony was unbearable He could barely think past the throe, yet he knew he had to keep going or he would die where he lay. So, from some unknown reserve, Danny found the energy to crawl his way slowly and painfully over to the bush he had buried the kit in. After rummaging around desperately he finally grasped the cold plastic handle. Sadly though, it appeared that he was too late. His vision blackened and with a small, rather loud grunt, he fell to the ground, bleeding, broken and unconscious.

**Yes, I know very short! I have more written already, I just wanted to post this to see the reaction. If I don't get totally flamed I WILL post the rest of what I have tomorrow or Thursday! So PLEASE you HAVE to let me know what you think or else I won't know what to fix! Leave a review, PM me whatever! I love talking to people so if you just want to PM me about random crap go for it! Again I LOVE chatting with people, so feel free to send me a message about anything.**

**P.S. Can I curse in T rated stories? I'm not 100% sure...**

**-Madi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for waiting until the last moment to post this. I decided to make some changes based off of the AMAZING reviews you guys left for me. They really make me feel wonderful and justify all the hard work that goes into this. Trust me, for me, this is HARD! I do not consider myself a writer. It takes a lot of revision and editing for me to produce something halfway literate. So really they do make me very, very happy. So I'd like to sincerely say; Thank you Ulimo, vampsydney, fanficfantasies, wooftmnt, mockingjay1997, Jeanette9a, Derppppyyy, History101 (BTW I LOVE your story "****The Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death" I draw a lot of inspiration from it)** , Reid Phantom, AwesomeDragonGirl, anf FirestartedX! You're all very cool :) I will now stop blabbering...

Back_ twenty minutes..._

Vlad could see he'd gone too far. Daniel was on the ground, clearly confused, with his eyes _very _unfocused. Vlad was quite sure that Daniel had heard very little if any idea of what he'd been saying considering that half-way through he'd begun to talk about his new pink elephant from Wonderland and Daniel hadn't so much as blinked. So Vlad concluded his speech, explaining that he was now off to visit his friend Tarzan for tea, before smirking and flying away.

Vlad felt a wave of guilt crash over him as he flew away. He knew it was wrong of him to just leave Daniel bleeding and dazed like that, but what was he to do? Daniel only saw him as an enemy, which is NOT what Vlad wanted. In fact the only time Vlad had intentionally hurt the boy was before he'd realized that Daniel Phantom and Daniel Fenton were one and the same! Any other time Vlad fought the boy, he was simply trying to train him or help him the only way he could! It was the only bond he shared with the teenager, and while he wished for more, he had to take what he could get!

Vlad had picked tonight's fight more as a means of checking up on the boy. He was genuinely beginning to get worried for Daniel. He'd been noticing that the boy was looking a bit thin and sickly. Perhaps Daniel wasn't feeling well? Vlad wouldn't be surprised if the child was sick; Daniel clearly didn't take care for himself! Instead he spent all his time ghost hunting and playing the hero. Vlad sincerely wished he could do something to help, but was at a bit of a loss seeing as Daniel would never accept his help with anything unless he was truly desperate.

It was incredibly frustrating.

Sighing, Vlad interrupted his thoughts about Daniel when he realized he owed Skulker a call. He subconsciously rolled his eyes. The robotic nimrod had requested a chat with him this evening. Something about needing some upgrades to prevent his system from being hacked. Vlad reached into the pocket of his immaculate white pants and stopped midair when he didn't find his cell phone there. He patted his other pockets and even the front of his chest for some reason before slumping his shoulders and turning around. His phone must have fallen somewhere during his fight with Daniel.

Growling angrily, Vlad began to fly back to the scene of the fight to retrieve his phone. Fortunately, it only took a few minutes to get there since he hadn't been moving very quickly before. After a mere 5 minutes of searching he saw the shiny device lying on the ground, only a few yards from where Daniel had been. Vlad felt a second wave of guilt when he saw the rather large blood stain on the ground. Yes, he had definitely been too rough with the boy. From now on he'd have to be more careful. It was counterintuitive to beat the boy up in order to check on his health.

Picking it up his phone and fiddling with the buttons thoughtfully, he began to walk away. That is, before he heard some strange noises coming from the park across the street. Any normal person wouldn't have heard anything, but Vlad Plasmius was no normal person. _What could that possibly be? _Vlad thought to himself. The sound was muffled and infrequent, making it very difficult to identify. He considered simply flying away and ignoring the mysterious sound, but curiosity won out over that impulse.

The half ghost walked slowly and cautiously to where he'd heard the strange noises coming from deep in the park. The sounds were becoming weaker, even though he was sure he was getting closer, making them even more difficult to recognize. Vlad was sure that the sound's source was very near when he realized what it was he was hearing.

They were the moans and whimpers of someone who was clearly seriously injured. Vlad shuddered as he realized the utter agony this poor soul must be in.

Suddenly, there was a final grunt and then silence. Vlad quickened his pace to a sprint, and rounded the final turn and revealing the mystery person. He gasped, seeing who it was lying on the ground covered in blood, dirt, and fresh bruises. His red and white tee-shirt was torn and absolutely soaked in blood, both green and red. His face was streaked with both tears and blood, which matted is dark, wild hair and contrasted intensely with his pale skin. Not to mention that his arms was sticking out at an alarming angle.

Vlad stood, completely shocked, until one desperate, alarmed thought made it through his frozen brain.

_Daniel!_

**Hope you it was everything you dreamed of and more! If not, let me know what you were hoping for. I'm very flexible with my stories, and if I like your idea I'll throw it in there! I do this to make you guys happy, just as much as I do it for myself. So, help me help you and leave a review! (that was meant to rhyme because I'm cheesy like that) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I suck...**

**I really, truly apologize for the wait. I did admit I'm a very slow writer and that updates would take awhile, but I _never _thought it would take this long. I was just a little bit unmotivated. But, the other day I decided to read your guy's reviews and was inspired. They were all so nice and excited I couldn't stand the thought of making you wait any longer. So here it is. It's a bit short, because...well I suck. **

**-Madi**

Vlad felt he must have stood there shocked, for hours. Simply staring at the gore before him. There was green and red blood spread around the entire clearing around the ugly statue. It appeared that Daniel had had a crash landing, but _why? _And surely simply falling from the sky wouldn't cause this much blood! No, something, or someone had clearly injured Daniel before he fell.

After a total of 2 minutes of just flat out staring Vlad finally jumped into action, running over to where Daniel lye on the ground. His boots became covered in blood when he approached the boy. He knelt down, ignoring the puddle of blood, and with a shaking hand checked for a pulse.

His heart dropped when he felt nothing. He re-positioned his hand and tried again.

_… Please…_

_… Please, no he can't be…_

_… I can't believe it…_

_…_

Ba-bump

_"_Oh thank God!" Vlad shouted out his relief was so great. The heartbeat he'd felt was weak and slow but it was there! Vlad gently picked Danny up and rocked away towards his mayoral home in Amity Park. He hadn't wanted to teleport and risk adding anymore strain onto Daniel's body. It hardly mattered anyway, he was there so quickly. When he wanted to, he could fly at speeds up to 600 mph! This got him to his manor in about twelve seconds.

He phased himself and Danny into his own personal infirmary that he'd had installed after one-too-many ghost related injuries. Quickly Vlad set Danny onto one of the cushy beds in the corner and set to work cut off Danny's shirt which was where most of the blood seemed to be coming from. When he was Danny's chest Vlad couldn't hold himself back from yelling, "Holy shit!" There was green and red blood gushing from what seemed to be three bullet wounds. Upon closer inspection, Vlad realized that one of the wounds was glowing a faint green. He used some tweezers to probe the wound; he felt metal against metal and after many failed attempts and curses Vlad got the bullet out of Danny's stomach.

He held the strange, glowing bullet up to his eye and saw the inscription _F.W. _

_HIS PARENTS DID THIS!?_

Vlad though that perhaps Jack and Maddie had shot at him while in his ghost form and Danny passed out trying to get away. But why didn't his parents come and collect their "prize"? Surely they wouldn't go through all the time and effort of hunting their number one target and then just leave him be! No, there must be something else going on; he would just have to ask Daniel when he woke up.

Going back to his work, Vlad extracted the remaining bullets and began to stitch together the wounds. Luckily he knew a passable amount of first-aid and could deal with Danny's condition himself. It would be hard to explain the glowing ectoplasm in his blood to a doctor. Still, that didn't mean that Vlad completely knew what he was doing, the stitches were crooked, ugly, and sure to leave a nasty scar. "Oh well, they'll match the rest of him" Vlad muttered to himself looking at the numerous scars on Daniel's chest. He stored the image away for future pondering, right now Daniel need his full attention.

Finally, after about 30 minutes of hard and tedious work, Danny was hooked up to several I.V.'s-one containing Vlad's own blood- and was resting rather peacefully. His heart beat was still weak, but it was gradually getting stronger. Vlad was quite sure that without ghost healing Daniel would have died before he had even found him. Vlad noticeably shivered at the thought of his little badger dying on the cold cement. He didn't allow his mind to linger on that image for very long.

Vlad was still desperately curious has to the story of how Danny came to be bleeding on the ground in the park, but he knew there was absolutely no way of knowing until the child woke up. So he went to his office and collected some paper work that needed to be done so that he could work on it by Daniel's side; he didn't want the young halfa to wake up alone and very possibly distressed. So he sat there silently scribbling away while leaving his mind free to wander and explore. He thought quite a bit the boy lying in bed in front of him. The child really didn't look very well, even ignoring his multitude of injuries. He was thinner than he used to be; Vlad was quite sure about that now. He also thought about the many scars he'd seen while wrapping up Daniel's torso. Daniel had an extensive collection of scars littered about his chest and arms. Vlad felt slightly guilty knowing he was partially to blame for that, but hope fully that would all end now. Vlad hoped to start a healthier relationship with Daniel after this whole fiasco was over. Perhaps even convince him to spend more time with him.

_In my dreams…_

Vlad was beginning to think that Daniel would never learn to trust him and think of him as anything but a creepy old man. He wasn't even that old! It was just simply his white hair that caused him to have an... experienced appearance.

Vlad had been gazing off into space for quite some time when he saw Daniel begin to rustle a bit in his bed and his eyes blink lazily. Vlad put a hand on Daniel's forehead which seemed to help him wake up more quickly.

When he finally opened his eyes all the way he muttered out, "Vlad?"

**I've noticed this getting a little unoriginal and I think someone even mentioned that in a review... I'm going to need to shake things up and soon. Anyway, I just have a quick question for you guys if you're even reading his BALLS!-that might get a few people's attention. **

**Can you guys go to my favorites page, and look for any stories I don't have that you would recommend? None of my favorite stories have been updated latly and it's making me sad...guess I kind of deserve it lol. Just list any recommendations in a review of PM me. Thank's a million!**

**-Madi**


End file.
